


And I've Indulged Quite a Bit

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckquean, F/F, Impregnation, Naoto has a dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Rise invites Chie and Yukiko over for a fun-filled evening of getting pounded by her live-in stud, Naoto. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	And I've Indulged Quite a Bit

Naoto wasn't really sure what she was sat there for, on the edge of the bed that she and her girlfriend shared. Rise, the girlfriend in question, sat beside her, a head on her shoulder, and the two of them were waiting for Chie and Yukiko to arrive, but Naoto had only been given basic details about what they were coming over for. Rise intended to 'share' her, whatever that meant, and while she could put together some of the pieces and figure out that it was probably sexual, she didn't know to what extent she would be getting shared. She wasn't even sure whether she wanted to be, but Rise seemed confident, and... well, there wasn't a lot that Naoto wouldn't have done to see Rise happy.

When there was a knock on the door, Rise looked towards Naoto with a knowing smirk and then leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips before moving to her feet. Naoto couldn't help glancing down towards Rise's behind, barely covered by the oversized t-shirt that the idol was wearing, as she made her way over towards the door, and after opening it, she stepped aside to let the other two girls inside.

"Glad you're finally here," Rise spoke, giving the two girls a wink before closing the door behind them. Chie and Yukiko gave their own smiles in response, and then they glanced over towards Naoto. They were looking at her in a way that they hadn't before as if they knew what she had been hiding this entire time, which Naoto assumed to be the case on account of the pretence with which they had been invited here. Nonetheless, it felt a little odd, but she tried her best not to seem uncomfortable.

"It's good to see the two of you," Naoto muttered, with a firm nod, prompting Chie to smile at her.

"You too, Naoto-kun. Rise's been telling us about how much fun she's been having with you," Chie spoke, closing the distance between the two of them as she began looking Naoto over. More than anything else, Naoto could tell that she was eager, and perhaps not putting too much thought into her words. She furrowed her brow, but soon felt Yukiko's hand against her shoulder. As she looked over towards the raven-haired girl, Yukiko dipped down to press a brief kiss against her lips. Naoto didn't return it, nor did she close her eyes, rather, she glanced over towards Rise, a little worried as to whether the things that the three of them were going to be doing together were truly okay.

Rise wasn't there to hold her hand the way that she would have been otherwise, but she did give Naoto a supportive smile. That was enough. Naoto let out a sign against Yukiko's lips and finally returned the kiss, her eyes closing by themselves as she tried to settle into the grip of the two girls, still a little unsure. The hands that set themselves upon her body roamed with eagerness, slipped beneath her shirt and groped at her chest, pulled her clothes from her body until her hat and her tie had been tossed aside and her shirt was open. The binding that she usually wore across her chest had been pulled open enough for both girls to slip eager hands inside, and when Yukiko finally pulled back from the kiss that she and Naoto had been sharing, both she and Chie ended up between the stud's legs.

After parting them far enough that they could both comfortably slide between, they each ran a hand along the inside of Naoto's thigh. Naoto watched them with an eagerness that she struggled to hide; whenever she and Rise fooled around, Rise tended to be the one in control of things, too, at least at first, so having the two of them handle her the way that they were wasn't really discomforting. Especially as their hands slipped properly between her legs and descended upon her crotch, giving the bulge in her pants a soft squeeze while Naoto sat there giving soft, pleasured sighs.

It was Chie that had been doing the squeezing, and while she did, Yukiko reached up to undo Naoto's belt. Naoto leaned her head forward at that point to look down at the two of them, softly huffing through the pleasure she was feeling as her belt and pants were opened, shimmied down and then her cock was pulled out of the boxers she wore. Already hard, the mast stood up proudly, the tip already a little messy for the precum that had been leaking when Chie had been giving the member those soft squeezes. 

Looking down at the girls past it, Naoto let her lips part as another pleasured sigh left her, and she could barely even focus on what she should have been doing for the lust that she felt. Those eager faces, eager mouths and she had no doubt that they held eager pussies too... the things she could do to them, if only she knew for sure just how far they wanted to take their fooling around with her. For the time being she settled on a needy almost-silence, the throbbing of her member conveying all the information that she needed to share.

At first, Chie and Yukiko slid their faces alongside the member, rubbing gently up and down while they looked up at Naoto, sharing smirks. It felt like they were toying with her more than anything else, but Naoto didn't mind it; she liked that they were taking things slow if only she could ignore just how badly she needed to get off. She glanced briefly over at Rise to see that her lover had taken a seat on one of the chairs nearby, the oversized shirt that she had been wearing having been pulled up so that she could shamelessly masturbate as her two friends had their way with her girlfriend.

Naoto's attention was turned back to the two girls working her over when they each pressed a kiss to the side of her member, then as Chie made her way up to the tip, Yukiko moved down towards the bottom. Chie ran her tongue around the head, moving a hand to the base of the shaft to keep the member still while Yukiko peppered kisses around where her girlfriend's fingers were. Naoto held the same aroused gaze as she looked down at them, unable to process much in the way of thought other than that she truly enjoyed the feeling of two mouths pressing against her shaft, something further emphasised by the way that her member twitched.

"I didn't realise you two were so... experienced," Naoto muttered, prompting a raised eyebrow from Yukiko, though Chie said nothing. Naoto hadn't meant it to be an insult, and, seemingly, neither of the girls took it as one. In big globs, precum leaked from the head of her cock, only to be lapped up by Chie a moment later. Chie even seemed to enjoy the taste, taking a moment to appreciate the precum in her mouth before she swallowed it down. Eventually, Chie wrapped her lips properly around the tip, as if she was going to take the member deeper into her mouth. Naoto wished that she would, even thrust her hips up against Chie's lips in an attempt to get her to slip further onto the member, but she didn't. Instead, Chie pulled back, right as Yukiko kissed her way up the length of the cock.

Yukiko's hand soon moved to the head, gently palming at the very tip while she and Chie began to lap at the side of the member. They each moved up and down in an alternating rhythm, licking and sucking and kissing at their side of Naoto's cock while the poor stud continued to let loose precum against Yukiko's palm. Slowly, they made their way up towards the tip again, with both Chie and Yukiko slowing down as they neared. Yukiko pulled her hand away, and then they lathered their tongues across the tip, pushing against one another in what seemed to Naoto like some sort of kiss while they each threw their tongues at the head of her cock. She could hardly handle the feeling, a grunt of pleasure escaping her as she did everything that she could to stop herself from reaching orgasm. The feeling was so good that she wanted more of it, she wouldn't settle for anything less than the best they had to offer.

That came shortly after when Chie suddenly slipped down between Naoto's legs. Naoto was confused at first, but she soon felt that tongue pressing up against one of her balls, pulling it into Chie's mouth before the tomboy gave it a soft suckle. Naoto gasped, just in time for Yukiko to take the head of her cock into her mouth, and whereas Chie had merely been teasing her, Yukiko wasted no time moving further down the shaft. She bobbed her head, slipped the member further inside until she had more than half pressed inside her maw, then she began to bob her head a little faster, pulling back all the way to the tip each time before diving back down onto the shaft again, all while Chie continued to worship those precious balls.

Chie's hands moved underneath the pent-up orbs and handled them, gently weighing them against her palm before she leaned down to take both of them into her mouth at once. Naoto had been on the edge of being overwhelmed before, but there was no handling that. She grunted, thrust up against Yukiko's mouth and down against Chie's, trying to extract as much pleasure from the two girls as she could, but the best was yet to come.

At the same time, both Chie and Yukiko managed to pull the object of their oral affection all the way into their mouths, with Chie holding both of those fat nuts in her maw at the same time along with the entire sack, and Yukiko managing to fit all nine inches of Naoto's thick shaft inside her mouth at once. The two of them met at the bases and allowed their lips to touch, before pulling back at the same time, leaving Naoto reeling in the pleasure. With her head laid back, Naoto could hardly believe what they had just done. She had never so much as been naked in a room with two other girls before.

The orgasm that she had been fighting to hold back was here, but she couldn't form the words to let Chie and Yukiko know. Luckily, she didn't have to; the throbbing of her member was enough of a signal for them. Both girls moved their faces up near the shaft once more, then aimed Naoto's member towards them. Both opened their mouths, leaned close, and almost fought one another for the better spot in front of the shaft, but when Naoto's orgasm finally began it was made clear that she had more than enough cum to sate the both of them.

A sequence of ropes caught each of them right in their eager, open mouths, the cum thick and tasty and warm against their tongues. Naoto's aim dropped off from there, though, and the ropes that followed landed mostly on their faces or their chests, staining their clothing while Naoto looked on, both unable to believe that two girls had just worked her over like that and that she was now producing so much cum to cover them both with—was that why Rise had been refusing to let her cum recently?

"Th-That was..." Naoto muttered, her member drooping as it began to soften, one last rope of cum hanging from the head, ready to break if neither of them claimed it. After pushing the cum from her eyes with her fingers, Chie leaned over to capture it, and then she kissed Yukiko deeply, sharing the cum that she had gotten while Yukiko did the same. This struck Naoto as odd given that they had been competing for it just a few moments earlier, but it was cute to see them act in such a way, so she didn't question them about it. Not that she would have been able to, given how much that orgasm had taken out of her. Panting for breath, she placed one hand against the bed and pushed herself up, trying to collect herself after such an intense orgasm.

The kiss between Chie and Yukiko lasted long after the two of them had finished swallowing down Naoto's cum, with the two taking brief pauses throughout their kiss to pull back and swallow what they had. Naoto even began to feel a little like a third wheel as the two of them moved up onto the bed and continued their makeouts, with Yukiko moving on top of Chie and pinning her lover down onto the bed. Naoto moved to her feet to give them room and watched as Yukiko slipped her legs underneath Chie's, then pushed the tomboy into a submissive position beneath her. It wasn't until Yukiko looked back at Naoto with a grin on her face that Naoto realised what had just happened.

Yukiko and Chie were practically grinding against one another, their pussies, clothed by pantyhose and spats respectively, pressing against one another, the dampness of their plump lips visible even through the clothes that they were wearing. Naoto gulped at the sight, then looked over towards Rise, as if asking for permission. Rise, who was biting her lip at the sight and at the knowledge that Naoto would soon be sandwiched between those two plump pussies, gestured towards the two as if silently asking what Naoto was waiting for. If she had asked that question, it would have been hard for Naoto to answer. Indeed, she didn't wait any longer, shifting onto the bed and behind the two of them, her cock hard again as she wrapped her hand around it.

Gently stroking herself, Naoto looked the two over, settling a hand against Yukiko's pantyhose-covered behind. A pleasured huff left her lips as she pressed her cock between the two of them, the feeling of those two snatches sliding up against her member an immediately pleasurable one. Even though they had only been pressed together for a few seconds, there was already a warmth there that Naoto couldn't will herself to pull out of right away. As she bottomed her hips out against the duo, her cock having slipped all the way through their pushed-together pussies and popped out the other side, Naoto let her hands rest against Yukiko's hips, and she set herself up to begin moving, her breath hitching each time she pulled one in. Such an odd and intense pleasure... how could she ever go back to just one snatch?

As they laid there on top of one another, Naoto's cock pushing between them, Yukiko and Chie began to clean each other's faces. Yukiko went first, dipping down to lap up the cum on Chie's face little by little until she had cleaned her girlfriend's face entirely. Then, Chie did the same, leaning up to lick and suck at the cum until there was nothing left on Yukiko's face, either. Naoto watched on, her cock throbbing. A lack of cum on their faces just meant that she would have to cover them again.

With arousal flooding her mind, Naoto did eventually begin to move her hips back and forth, the hands against Yukiko's behind trembling more and more with each moment that passed. The orgasm that she'd had before had awoken something within her—even though she had only been grinding between the two for about a minute or so, she could already feel pleasure surging, an orgasm building, though it was quite a way off yet. Tracing the outside of Yukiko's rump, she eventually made her way down to Chie's, fooling around there to grope at the other girl as each one of them struggled to contain themselves. Even without penetration, all three parties were overcome with excitement, and Rise was seemingly right there with them, quietly moaning to herself as she watched on.

Picking up the pace, Naoto began to slam her hips against the two behinds, skin rippling as she did. It was a sight to behold, and she drank as much of it in as she could before having to close her eyes, pleasure nearing closer and closer to orgasm while Chie and Yukiko moaned with need beneath her. As she realised her orgasm was coming, Naoto let her fingers roam a little more, playing with what she could of those plump pussy lips, spreading them further open so that she could grind her cock against more of the space between them, hoping that she might be able to catch the two girls off-guard by grinding against their clits.

When her orgasm came, it came suddenly. She thrust forward against the two of them and let out an almighty grunt, while Chie and Yukiko silenced the sounds of their own pleasure by locking lips in another deep kiss. Naoto's cum fired powerfully, flying through the air until it splashed against their chests, pressed together as they embraced. If not for the fact that their tits, Yukiko's larger ones pressed tightly to Chie's more modest ones, had been in the way, Naoto's cum might even have carried enough power behind it to give the girls another facial.

Naoto withdrew from between them once again, reaching up to wipe sweat from her forehead before looking over the two of them. She gave a brief glance back towards Rise to see whether her time with the two girls was finished, but it seemed that Rise hadn't even brought herself to climax yet, and as her gaze caught Naoto's, she silently urged her lover to go further with them. Naoto didn't need Rise to ask outright. As soon as she looked back towards the other two girls, Naoto knew exactly what she wanted to do next, and she didn't bother asking.

Chie and Yukiko laid there trying to catch their breath. As far as they were concerned, Naoto had worked them up, and now they'd take their turns returning the favour. Naoto soon reached her hands down, and after taking hold of Yukiko's pantyhose, she tore them open, exposing the bare pussy beneath. Yukiko gasped as they were torn, and looked back over her own shoulder, only to watch as Naoto reached down to grab Chie's spats. With some effort, she did the same there, too, leaving both of the girls' pussies on full display for herself as she wrapped one hand around her cock and began to slowly stroke herself back to an erection.

With her other hand, she ran a finger between the pussy lips of the two girls, watching their reactions as she did. It was clear from the way that they shivered at the touch that they were worked up. When her cock was hard again, she ran the head of her member between the two pussies, trying to figure out who she should fuck first. It was a hard choice, given that both of them looked pristine and wet and tight, but in the end, Naoto chose to fuck Yukiko first, and after lifting her member, she pressed the tip right up against Yukiko's entrance, watching the heiress closely for a reaction as she began to push inside.

"Naoto-kun!" Yukiko moaned, rolling her hips back against Naoto to make sure that she didn't stop. Chie looked up at Yukiko at first, then back at Naoto, and then she moved her arms to wrap them tightly around Yukiko, making sure that the raven-haired girl couldn't move away, should she try to.

"Give it to her good," Chie insisted, grinning up at their shared stud. Naoto simply gave a nod in response then moved one of her hands down to settle upon Yukiko's behind while the other held firm on her shaft, making sure that she didn't accidentally slip out of Yukiko as she pushed herself deeper little by little. When she was sure that it wouldn't, she let both hands settle against Yukiko's hips again, then brought one of them back to give the girl a firm spank. Yukiko gave a moan in response and rolled herself back against Naoto's shaft even more enthusiastically than she had before.

"You're so big," Yukiko moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head while Chie leaned up to pepper kisses against the inside of her neck. Naoto didn't say anything, but it was safe to say that her ego received a bit of a boost. The second spank against Yukiko's behind came a moment later, with Naoto partway entranced by the way that Yukiko's butt rippled as she spanked it. Of the two, she definitely had the fatter butt, while Chie's was more toned but still big in its own right. 

"Gonna make me jealous down here," Chie muttered, moving those kisses up to press one against Yukiko's lips. "Though I'm not sure who I'm most jealous of, you or her." Chie managed to move her legs out from underneath Yukiko as her girlfriend was taken, Naoto bottoming out inside Yukiko around the same time, and then Naoto began moving, Chie wrapped her legs around Yukiko much the same way that she had her arms a few moments earlier.

Pinned, Yukiko could only moan into the kiss that she shared with Chie, while Naoto began to slam deep inside her with each thrust. The rhythm that Naoto built up didn't take long to become rough, each thrust ending in a hard slap of her hips against Yukiko's behind. Her own climax was pretty far away, so she put all of her efforts into pulling Yukiko towards hers. Whenever she gave Yukiko a spank, she felt the girl's pussy tighten around her, and a moan of pleasure followed into that shared kiss. She always followed it up with a particularly hard thrust, having to expend effort to do so given how tight Yukiko's pussy was gripping onto her.

When Yukiko's orgasm hit, the girl arched her back and moaned out into the open air, with Naoto's name slipping from her lips. Chie took the opportunity to reach up and grope at Yukiko's tits, only further increasing the pleasure that her lover felt as her climax gripped her. Her pussy throbbed around the cock inside it, and pussy juice flowed freely from her needy twat, soaking both Naoto's thighs and Chie's cunt further down, though neither of them seemed to mind being stained further by their shared pleasure.

As Naoto pulled out a few moments later, she gave Yukiko a firm pat on the behind and chuckled. "Yukiko-senpai, I had no idea you could be so loud," Naoto teased, the dominant streak that she was currently on holding firm. Yukiko collapsed against Chie and was panting for breath as she struggled to form a response, so she didn't bother. Chie looked over Yukiko's shoulder at Naoto and gave a smirk, though that smirk only lasted until Naoto grabbed a hold of her pussy-soaked cock and pressed it up against Chie's entrance instead.

The tomboy's expression soon turned into one of surprise. Of the two girls Naoto had fucked that day, it was obvious that she had the least experience. Her pussy was tighter even before Naoto had properly pushed inside, and Naoto couldn't help but wonder whether that was because Yukiko was the one usually on the receiving end of any toy-assisted fun they had in private, but that thought only lasted until she managed to slip inside Chie's tight cunt, because once she did, that cunt was all that she could think about.

"Oh, my God," were the only words that Chie could manage as she was penetrated, all nine inches of Naoto's thick mast sinking into her in the space of only a few moments. Naoto was eager to sink into the wet and the warm and the tight, and when she bottomed out, she remained there for a few moments, panting softly to herself as she tried not to cum. Chie's pussy rippled around her, the tomboy leaned back against the bed as she groped at her own chest. Yukiko was back in action now, leaning down to press kisses against the inside of her lover's neck while Chie did her best to keep calm.

Around then, Rise rose up from her seat to stand alongside Naoto. She leaned against her girlfriend as Naoto began to move, slowly at first. She pulled almost all the way out of Chie before sinking back inside just as slowly as she had pushed in the first time, then repeated that same action a few more times, allowing herself to get used to the tight grip of Chie's eager pussy.

Naoto put Chie's pleasure first, finding a rhythm that the tomboy enjoyed the same way that she had with Yukiko, and as it turned out, that rhythm was as hard and fast as Naoto could provide. She built up to it, starting with deep slams that had her hips slamming against Yukiko's rump once again, though for her part the heiress didn't seem to mind. Once she was sure that she could slam deep without losing control of herself, Naoto picked up speed. Rather than let Yukiko lay there pleasureless, she slipped a finger up against her pussy and pushed it inside, prompting Yukiko to roll back against her the same way that she had when Naoto had been fucking her.

Things went on like that for a while, with Naoto pounding away at Chie while she finger-fucked Yukiko. Rise leaned over to give her girlfriend a firm kiss on the lips, apparently having gotten tired of being on the sidelines, though she was content to play with herself rather than get Naoto to lend her a hand. Even stood there beside Naoto, she masturbated shamelessly, moaning into the kiss that they were sharing. Even as she pleasured two other girls, Naoto found herself appreciating Rise more and more.

"Make sure you cum inside," Rise muttered, pressing a kiss to Naoto's cheek as she pulled away, though she remained at Naoto's side. "I want you to get them pregnant." Naoto's eyes widened, and she looked back at the two girls, wondering whether they had heard what Rise had just said. Wordlessly, Yukiko rolled back harder against the fingers in her pussy, and Chie looked off to the side, needy moans leaving her in varying levels of desperation as she drew nearer and nearer to climax.

When that climax came, Chie was helpless. She covered her mouth with her own hand in an attempt to keep the volume reasonable, but that did little to hide just how much fun she was having. She dropped her hips against Naoto, thrust them as wildly as she could manage, all while her cunt spasmed around the shaft inside it. If Naoto had been closer to orgasm, she would have been milked right there, and given that Naoto didn't want to leave the tightness of that perfect tomboy twat any time soon, Rise probably would have gotten her wish.

Naoto did eventually pull out, though—once Chie was done cumming. Chie began panting for breath just as Yukiko had, every bit as helpless after her orgasm as she had been before it and during, but she was needy all the same, as was Yukiko. Both of them glanced over at Naoto, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Where should I finish?" Naoto asked, settling her cum-stained fingers against Yukiko's behind as she stroked herself with the other hand, just enough to keep herself hard and close to climax. Chie pressed a kiss against Yukiko's chin, prompting Yukiko to lower her head and press a firm kiss against her lover's lips, after which she turned around to look at Naoto again.

"I think you better cum in me... we wouldn't want pregnancy to get in the way of Chie's work," Yukiko replied, alluding to Chie's work as a police officer. Naoto gave an understanding nod, not completely convinced that Yukiko wasn't simply using such a thought to justify the fact that she wanted to be the one to get knocked up, but she didn't press it, nor did it bother her if that was the case. Chie gave Yukiko another kiss, then nodded at Naoto.

"Yeah... knock her up. Put a baby in her," Chie added, holding Yukiko close as Naoto pressed up against her entrance once again. She didn't waste much time before slamming inside, all the way to the base. Yukiko let out a pleasured sigh and pushed back against Naoto, the two of them quickly building a rhythm of thrusts and slams, all while Chie and Rise supported their partners with kisses and suggestive discussion.

Naoto could feel her climax coming. She wasn't going to last much longer. Laying a hand against Yukiko's behind, she let out a sudden grunt and gave her final thrust, bottoming out inside Yukiko as her cock twitched and throbbed against the entrance to her womb. "I'm cumming... oh, fuck, I'm cumming," Naoto announced, prompting Yukiko to grind back against her with need, rolling the entrance to her womb against the head of Naoto's cock, even if mostly unintentionally.

Cum spurted with as much power as it had before, blasting the inside of Yukiko's womb while both she and Naoto moaned out in pleasure. Yukiko's orgasm hadn't been far behind Naoto's, and it was the feeling of that cum running against her inner walls that pushed her over the edge. Her throbbing cunt milked Naoto for all that she had, the cum filling her womb entirely and leaving her stomach slightly bloated, after which Yukiko slipped forward and laid on the bed next to Chie, pulling Naoto's cock out of her in the process, though Naoto had already finished draining her balls inside the eager Amagi cunt by that point.

Panting for breath, Naoto leaned against Rise as Yukiko did much the same with Chie, snuggling up from the side while Chie herself laid there on her back, glancing over towards Rise briefly as a silent agreement was made between the two of them, one that Naoto wasn't aware of until she had Rise's hand wrapped around her cock.

Having someone else's hand wrapped around her shaft felt a little weird after the amount of stroking she had done herself that day, but the bigger question was what Rise was intending to do with it. Even as Naoto's shaft was sensitive from the orgasm she had just had, Rise angled her cock down to press the head up against Chie's entrance. "I want to see you knock both of them up, babe," Rise told Naoto, pushing a kiss to the exhausted detective's cheek, who at that point was merely looking at Chie with something between confusion and determination. Indeed, the moment she felt that tight cunt wrapped around her cock once more, Naoto knew exactly what she had to do, and she didn't hesitate to move over Chie now that Yukiko was no longer between them.

At that point, Yukiko was too far gone to have much of an input. She might have even passed out, Naoto couldn't tell—all that she knew was that she had bred one girl, and she had one more to go. As Naoto settled above Chie, the tomboy moved her legs up to wrap them around her waist. Her arms moved up to wrap similarly around Naoto's neck, and she leaned up to press a kiss against her neck, adjusting to the feeling of having a cock inside her once again. 

Naoto didn't start moving right away after she had buried her entire shaft inside Chie for the second time, her member still feeling sensitive, and it was only when Rise crawled onto the bed properly to join her lover, settling against Naoto's side whilst whispering dirty things into her ear that Naoto was able to start moving again. She had one thing on her mind: breeding Chie, and so she settled immediately into a rough rhythm. After pulling back all the way to the entrance of Chie's cunt, she slammed back inside to the base, with Chie moaning out loudly as she did.

Rise kept urging her on, telling Naoto how beautiful Chie would look with a belly full of cum, how good it would feel to have knocked up two girls in the same day. Naoto was weak to the words of her lover, as always. Turning her head, she gave Rise a deep kiss on the lips as she continued pounding down into Chie's cunt, her thrusts getting harder and harder with each passing moment. Her balls slapped against Chie's ass, her cock throbbed each time it bottomed out, and Chie had already been lost to the pleasure, any words that she might have been able to form fading quickly once another moan left her lips.

Naoto's final thrust was a hard one, just as it had been inside Yukiko, and the comparatively tighter pussy wrapped around her now did just as much to milk her of everything that she had to offer. Pump, pump, pump. Chie's womb filled little by little while the owner leaned her head back and gave an open-mouthed gasp, her orgasm coursing through her as she was bred. Rise let her hand slide down Naoto's back to give her a firm squeeze on the behind as if congratulating her for a job well done, and then as Naoto pulled back again, her spent cock slipping out of Chie's tight cunt for the last time, cum dribbled out of her and onto the bed, just as Yukiko's had been for the last few minutes.

Rise pulled Naoto back a bit, then pressed a kiss against her lips. After pulling back once the kiss was done, with Naoto only being able to lean into it due to how exhausted she was, Rise looked over the two girls before them. "Thanks for doing this for me," she said, leaning her head against Naoto's shoulder.

Naoto gave a small chuckle, then let her hand slip down against Rise's butt to give it a squeeze, returning the gesture from earlier. "I don't think you need to thank me, Rise-chan... I'm the one who got to spend an entire evening having sex with two beautiful girls."

The idol gave a giggle in response, then reached down to give the inside of Chie's thigh a pat. "If the two of them were any form of conscious right now, they'd probably have something to say about that," she responded, pressing a kiss to Naoto's nose, which prompted Naoto to give a small laugh in turn, then return the kiss... but then she paused.

"I don't suppose you managed to get yourself off... I know I saw you masturbating, but I didn't hear you finish," Naoto commented, glancing briefly down between her lover's legs. Rise gave a shrug, then looked off to the side.

"Nah, I didn't quite get there, but don't worry, this'll give me a lot of material for later," Rise replied, her lips curling into a grin.

"Not good enough," Naoto muttered, then pushed Rise back onto the bed. Rise's eyebrow raised as Naoto moved on top of her, but the kiss that Naoto gave to her neck was enough to tell the idol where things were going. Rise giggled eagerly and wrapped her legs around Naoto's waist, her arms moving to disrobe both herself and Naoto of the rest of the clothes that they were wearing. Naoto had claimed two girls, sure, but there was still one left for her to ravage. With hands planted against the bed and a second wind, she did exactly that, giving Rise the hard pounding that she had earned.


End file.
